The Party
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: Rick's throwing a party and two particular teenagers are late. (Carl is 18 and Beth 19)


Carl's mouth went dry at the sight of his girlfriend in a dress he'd never seen before. His heart skipped a beat or two as his eyes skimmed down the navy blue fabric, the deep V of her neckline, how the dress hugs her curves perfectly. He felt his hands twitching, his skin warming. Watching her press a strand of glittering silver into her earlobe, he stared longingly and stupidly.

It has been four years since they arrived in Alexandria, they have rescued Beth and Noah at the hospital and they have been living peacefully ever since. They started dating a couple of years ago, Carl just turned 16 and the guys has been pushing him to go and ask Beth out. The ladies doing the same and pushing her so they stood next to each other. There were a lot of coughs and stutters but Carl finally have the guts to ask her on a date, she was really overwhelmed, she never thought Carl's child-like crush on her would turn to be _'Would you like to go out with me?'. _Beth agreed of course, she admired his selflessness and bravery, not to mention he had the looks and charming physique.

Deanna passed on the leadership role to Rick after her husband was killed by Pete and Rick threw this party in honor of his proposal to Jessie and Judith's 5th birthday. Rick and Judith went to Deanna's house early to finish setting up the place and Carl told his dad he would catch up with Beth. Currently, he was laying down on Beth's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom trying on her thousandth dress of the evening.

"Finally," he sighed in relief and sat up when she finally came out of bathroom, but stopped short when he got a full view of what she was wearing. And there he was, mouth hanging open and eyelids twitching.

"So, what do you think?" she finished putting on her earrings and twirled around to show him her front and back then he gulped, the dress was showing great details of her slender and beautiful body to him and he was already having a hard time to breathe.

His mouth gaped for words, but none were uttered.

"Carl?" she asked again.

He cleared his throat and tried to sound cool and collected, "It looks great." but his voice got one pitch higher and he fidgeted with his tie."".

"Uh-huh," she raised a brow at him.

"It's great so can we go now," he tried to hide his flushed face as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, we still have time," she smiled deviously and he knew she had him figured.

She walked closer to him leaned down so her face was just inches away from his. He opened his mouth but was quickly silenced when Beth crashed her lips against his. He placed his hands on her hips and she sat on his lap. He was rock hard and she felt it as she rocked against him. She gasped when he lifts her dress up but didn't complain, he wanted her and she did too. She helped him take off his belt and pants, and with one swift movement he was inside her. She moaned into his mouth when his thumbs brushed her nipples. They laid down and he flipped them over as he started to thrust even harder into Beth.

A few more moments passed before their orgasm washes over them, Beth cried out a silent moan as he slammed himself into her one last time and exploded inside her. He steadied himself above her as they tried to even out their breathing. After a few minutes, they entangled themselves from each other and fixed themselves up. They both took another quick shower because they were kinda sweaty and they didn't want anyone to notice them all disheveled and shaky. They hurried out the door to find Maggie her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smirk on her face.

"The party's starting," she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah...we were just heading out," Carl blurted.

Maggie just stared at them, "You know you could have done that after the party, right?"

"Uhhh..." the two said in unison.

"Well are you two just gonna stand there or are you gonna go to the party?"

"Right...right...we'll go," Beth said.

They headed to Deanna's house with Carl ahead when Maggie whispered to Beth...

"You're not done with him aren't ya."

Beth would be embarrassed if it wasn't true, instead she just rolled her eyes and glanced at her boyfriend.

"Nope," she said in her innocent farm girl voice.

_**END**_


End file.
